


The Depth

by utsukushihigeki2



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Books, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsukushihigeki2/pseuds/utsukushihigeki2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so so sorry if it seems rushed by the end and if there are typo errors! I squeezed the last parts in one night since the next weeks would be busy for me! IM SO SORRY! すみません！ほんとにすみませんでした！</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Depth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heroalba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/gifts).



> I'm so so sorry if it seems rushed by the end and if there are typo errors! I squeezed the last parts in one night since the next weeks would be busy for me! IM SO SORRY! すみません！ほんとにすみませんでした！

   Hide shot Kaneki an uncertain look, his eyes searing deep into his empty sockets. He takes a shallow breath and says, “’Kay. I’m not that great, but here I go.”

   “ ‘From July of his sophomore year...’” He tried his best to read straight without stumbling over the kanjis he wasn’t familiar with although at some words, he’d give an emotional outburst. “Oh, crap! Wrong word. Sorry, bud!” Hide would say at least 50% of the time. Kaneki laughed at his silly mistakes and quietly tells him to keep going. He was reading to him Haruki Murakami’s newest novel, _Shikisai o Motonai Tazaki Tsukuru to, Kare no Junrei no Toshi_ (Colourless Tsukuru Tazaki and His Years of Pilgrimage); a story about Tsukuru Tazaki who is rejected by his beloved high school friends abruptly without giving a reason and his journey into the past into uncovering that reason. It’s a novel about friendship and growing up . Kaneki wanted it so bad, after all, he had just escaped the harsh treatment of CCG and from Anteiku. Hide caught him in V-14, and he desperately--with his last ounces of strength-- carried his beloved best friend. Kaneki's pierced eyes would not heal so he was depressed for weeks; when he finally spoke, he first said that he wanted the book because he wanted to escape reality. Regret washed over Kaneki, the sorrow of abandonment of his comrades in battle. Neither did he know the result of it yet surely, it was plain obvious. CCG had secured Anteiku, and they killed most of the ghouls there.

   Hide felt his friend's pain. He knew what he had to go through, and suddenly meeting his best friend and being saved by him is a shock for him. He might even be able to take it as far as Hide knows. Hide pauses in his 10th page, and Kaneki looks up. “Um. So. Kaneki...How do you read this kanji....” He let the words roll off his tongue gently as if he had a piece of gold in his mouth that he held on to dearly.

 Hide pauses in his 10th page, and Kaneki looks up. “Um. So. Kaneki...How do you read this kanji....” He let the words roll off his tongue gently as if he had a piece of gold in his mouth that he held on to dearly.

 “Hide...I can't see it?” His eyes widen.

 “Eeeeeeh?! Jeez, I forgot you didn't even have eyes.” He laughs hard, the laughter ringing back into their ears. “I'll skip this sentence then.” And he did. Whenever there was a scene with dialogue, Hide would force plenty of emotion which made it extremely exaggerated. The monotone lines of conversation turned into an emo and cheesy-like line--with the addition of a joke at the end.

 Kaneki greatly relied on his sense of hearing. His vision was black as his nightmares. As black as the room he was tortured in. Hearing Hide's voice is like seeing the single sway of a candlelight's flicker. Just one. The longer his voice kept going, the candlelight threatened to extinguish yet it kept flickering, showing signs of instability; but it was enough to distance him from depression. The more he listened, sometimes, his thoughts went to another desire. Hide’s voice was tantalizing. It hypnotized him.

  Hide's face frowns upon turning to the next few pages. "Oi, Kaneki! What's up with this book? There's so much complicated Kanji characters. Hmph!" He huffs. "How can I read this if the characters aren't even at my level unlike a book worm like you."  He puts down the book and crosses his arms although Kaneki couldn't see him, he sensed he was positioned that way, knowing his best friend very well. “Okay, I give up reading this.”

  “Hide...It's okay.” Kaneki says, a spark ignited in him. Suddenly, he just felt like crying because Hide is kind enough to do all these grateful things to him when he had done nothing special for him. All this time that he had been hiding and avoiding his own best friend as if disregarding his existence must have hurt Hide deeply inside. Yet he still helped Kaneki out of the sewers, out of V-14, out of his tragedy. Kaneki felt like his insides were melting, as if his heart is going to burst of out his chest and crumble into ashes. Something wet flows out of his left eye. It feels hot.

  “Hey, hey, hey, hey! What're you crying for?” Hide moves closer to him, their noses barely touching. He wipes the tear off Kaneki's cheek. “Damn, I didn’t think you were a mess even after I've read you that book.”

  “...I'm sorry...Hide.” A sob spills out of Kaneki's mouth.

  “Hah? For what?” Hide's brow furrows out of confusion.

  “I ignored you for so long yet you're helping me! Why? Why...? Even though I'm a ghoul, you still consider me as your dear friend. Why are you doing this..?” His voice sounds clogged, and more tears fall down his cheek, dripping to the floor. He grips on the fabric of his shorts. Sobbing loudly, he felt stupid for crying in front of him. Hide stayed silent, so silent, he didn't seem to be there.

  “Are you stupid, Kaneki?”

  Kaneki stops his frail sobs.

  “Human or ghoul, should that even matter? It’s just a change of genetics in you, but you remain to be yourself. Sure, there are some changes, but that doesn't matter either. You'll always be my best friend.” He pats Kaneki's back comfortingly and Kaneki hugs him tightly.

  “I'm sorry...”

  “Stop saying that.” Hide lets go of their heartwarming embrace and kisses the tears off Kaneki's cheek. “Ah.” Kaneki gasps, a light shade of pink on his face as Hide continues kissing his hot tears. His kisses trail down to his lips, however, he stops a few centimeters away from their lips touching. “C-can I?” He cautiously asks. Kaneki's chest indeed feels like it's bursting out of shock and a strange growing desire. Somehow, he wants this yet it feels too awkward. Unsure of which, he just solemnly nodded. Hide presses his lips against his best friend's. They were soft yet they felt cracked all over and dry. It felt like the small cuts you get from biting one's lips too hard; Kaneki kissed back gently and Hide licked his lips in affection while softly pushing him onto the floor. Kaneki softly moans when Hide's cold hands reach under his shirt.

  “Ah...Hide, your hands are cold!” Kaneki exclaims and wraps his arms around his neck. As he spoke, Hide takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue in Kaneki's mouth. He runs his tongue over his, tasting a tinge of iron in Kaneki's mouth and chose to ignore it; in a way, it tasted delicious to him.

  Hide's face was flushed in a red tinge, showing that he was turned on by kissing his very own best friend. He wanted to _do_ him so badly already, but he might have to be gentle with him. His mind was in a scramble; the line between reason and desire grew fuzzy.

A thought strikes up in his mind. _What if Kaneki doesn_ _'_ _t like what I_ _'_ _m doing?_ HIde immediately pulls away from him and distances him from Kaneki.

  “E-eh?” Kaneki blushes, wiping his mouth from the string of saliva that came out when Hide pulled away. “W-what's wrong?” He stutters, mildly shaking from the abrupt feeling of weak legs as the feeling of pleasure faded away from his body.

  “Kaneki,” Hide helps Kaneki stand up. “It's better if we sleep now, huh? It’s getting pretty late, huh...We should get to bed.” Hide scratches the back of his, grasping Kaneki's rough hand.

  Kaneki furrows his brow at what Hide said. He was disappointed that they weren't going to continue their mischievous act, thinking he did something wrong as they indulged in their first passionate kiss. He blurts out as Hide guides him to his bed room at Hide's very own apartment, “Did I do something wrong?”

  Hide stares at Kaneki's concern-ridden expression despite his lack of eyes. He looks straight ahead and carefully pulls him closer. “No, not really, you delusional boy!” He plainly chuckles and brings Kaneki to his bed, patting the soft mattress. Kaneki sits on the soft cushion and lies down.

  “Okay, I'll go to my room now. Night, buddy.” Kaneki reaches for Hide's arm and grips it tightly. He knew that Kaneki didn't want him to leave him in the dark by himself with no light to be guided with. The message was clear. He wanted Hide to sleep with him. Well, not that kind of _sleep with him,_ the literal sleep in the same bed as him. Hide swallowed and tried his best not to let his desire get the best of him. He nods in Kaneki's direction and gets on the soft cushion, lying down beside Kaneki's body which was pulsing body heat, making it warm for the both of them. He wraps a blanket around the both of them. “You okay?”

  “Yeah.”  Kaneki breathes out. It remained silent for a whole 5 minutes; Hide didn't even know how much time had passed and was bothered by the incredible awkwardness between them. _Just kissing him made the whole situation more awkward! How can I make this atmosphere disappear?!_ Hide thinks. Kaneki desparately attempts to avoid eye contact with his best friend, pondering that he might see him blushing. H feels like a kid with a crush on a pretty little girl and wants to give her a flower or something like that...Although it was fun getting kissed by him, the way his lips felt on his, the taste of his tongue, and the warmth of his body against him...Kaneki's eyes widen at the crazy thoughts and dismisses them. He has to do something about the situation. He has to. So he turns over to look at Hide's face even if he couldn’t actually see him. He traces the line of his jaw then to his chin and softly pulls his face to his own, their lips colliding. Hide couldn't believe what his best friend was doing, making the first move! It seemed very unlike him. As soon as their lips touched though, a powerful desire rushed over Kaneki and intensified their kiss, his tongue sneaking past Hide's lips.

  “A-ah...Mmm...!” Hide gives out a sexually pleased sigh as their tongues intertwine. After a while, they both halt for air. Heavily gasping for air, Hide says while smirking, “I never knew you were so dirty.~”

  Kaneki blushes, red all over his face. “Stop saying it like that, Hide.” His best friend pushes him  down on the soft mattress, straddling his waist. Pinning his arms and looking straight into the two voids on Kaneki’s face, Hide smiles like the old days where everything was innocent and the problems of Kaneki didn’t seem to loom over him, being his shadow and making his life as miserable as possible.

  “Is it okay? Is it okay if we do...it? I won't stop, Kaneki, if you say yes. There's no turning back.” He puts on a serious expression even though he knows Kaneki won't see it, but he'll _sense_ it through the tone of his voice. Kaneki swallows at the thought of Hide consuming his body, engulfing him in pleasure and thrusting deep and hard in him...

  “Yes...” He mutters. Hide's eyes light up. With slightly trembling hands, Hide lays his hand on Kaneki's cheek, leans towards him and gives him a light peck. He tugs at his shirt and he seems to get the message. Kaneki takes off his shirt and boxers with help from Hide while he too rids of all the clothing on him. Both of their cocks were hard from the intense make out session they had a few minutes ago, and a slight transparent liquid began to drip down on Kaneki's. Seeing his, Hide felt a shiver run through his body.

  He placed his hand on Kaneki's throbbing cock, making him gasp, and started to rub up and down. “Aah, H-Hide, nngh...” Lust-filled moans came out of Kaneki's mouth as Hide tried to hold down his own from being aroused at Kaneki being turned on by his hand.

  “Does it feel good?”

  “Hah...nngh!” A load moan erupts as Hide rubbed the tip. “D-don’t a-ask...Ah!” Kaneki tries to sit up using his elbows, but it was too late as his best friend had began to suck on his cock, licking it all over like a sweet lollipop; sometimes, he bit slightly which Kaneki feel the waves of pleasure crash onto him.

He ran his tongue under and over his cock, occasionally licking the tip as if trying to suck fat from a marrow bone. He heard Kaneki gasping and moaning in sexual pleasure. It was definitely and highly erotic, so much that Hide wanted to go inside already badly. “Aah! H-Hide, I-I'm about to...Nngh!...H-huh?” Suddenly, he felt Hide's mouth off of him just as he was almost about to come. The effects from the absence of pleasure made him feel dreadfully weak. “H-Hide?”

  Completely defenseless, fingers are forced into his mouth. “Lick them.” Hide commands with a casual tone. Kaneki begins to suck and and lick over them, the taste of his flesh sparked something inside--his inner ghoul. Worried he might let the desire to consume flesh overcome him, Kaneki immediately pushed out his fingers. “No! I-I might bite you...”

  “That’s okay!” He could feel Hide smiling without a care in the world.

  Without warning, something hard is pushed inside him. “I'm putting a finger in.” Kaneki winces, feeling his insides stretching out. Hide began to push in and out before adding a second finger. He twisted and scissored him, making sure the pain when he inserts the _real deal_ will lessen. It took a while before Kaneki could feel any distinct pleasure; soon, he was rocking his hips slightly, and Hide pulled out his fingers when he noticed it. “I'll be going in. If it hurts, just tell me, ‘kay?” Kaneki, panting, only managed to give him a nod. He pushes in as Kaneki holds his breath, feeling himself get filled by Hide’s cock. He didn't feel as much pain as he had expected, probably because he had experienced worse.

  Hide remained in the position to get Kaneki used to the new sensation. Kaneki reached out his hand to his arm with a rare smile. “P-please move.” And he did. Hide slowly thrusts into him and began to thrust in deeper and harder once he got used to flow.

  “A-ah, Hide, hah...ngh!” Kaneki moans as waves of pleasure hit him harder each time Hide thrusts. His lower body seems to melt into liquid and desire pools down there. Hide puts his hand back on Kaneki's cock, rubbing it with a quick pace to match his thrusts. Kaneki could feel a stronger blast coming as Hide hit a particular spot. “Hide, t-there!...Ah!” As his best friend concentrates hitting the spot where he felt it the most, he could feel himself ready to come. “-I'm gonna come, H-Hide!” Kaneki screams as he feels his release, and Hide comes a few thrusts after, his cock pulsing inside him as lukewarm liquid fills.

  His best friend collapses beside him with sweat all over him, his hair wet, and Kaneki sighs.

  “Woah, that was great.”Hide says, grinning like a child.

  “I guess I have to say yes to that too.” When Hide was about to reply with a funny joke he had in mind just now, he sees that his precious one-eyed ghoul best friend is fast asleep. He softly smiles at him and tucks a strand of white hair to back of his ear. If he looked closer, he could spot a few strands of black hair.

  “So it’s growing back, huh... Well, it'll be just like the old days again I hope.” He embraces his lover in his arms, breathing down his neck. Even though Hide obviously knows Kaneki head to toe and supposedly all his secrets, there's some depth to him that he'll unravel one day. But today, he’ll just get some sleep with his precious friend alongside him.

 

 

 


End file.
